Black
by SparkieSchteff
Summary: Sequel to 'Just a Child' - Something's happened to the atmosphere and it's up to Vince, Howard and the Doctor to set things right. Boosh/Doctor Who crossover, no swearing or violence, no death just adventure
1. One

Kay so...Let's start with the fact I am not good with title creating but I thought Black pretty much matched this so why not?  
Now this is just a nice little adventure fic that shouldn't be too long (she says) as always it's more Booshy than Who and that's it really...There's no swearing, no major violence...In fact none at all in this chapter...And it leads on from the last paragraph of 'Just a child', remember when they opened the door of the Tardis and saw the street? You can pick it up from this if you don't remember, it's all good :)

Am posting this for ButtonsMagoo because she's been so patient in waiting for it haha x)  
And a **disclaimer**: I don't own the Boosh or Doctor Who, I only own DVDs, t-shirts and novels and secondly...enjoy  
Oh and it was inspired by Sigur Ros' video to 'Untitled 1 (Vaka)' which I also do not own...Such a beautiful video.

**1**

The Nabootique was surrounded with snow, thick black snow that piled high to at least the knees. The skies above were a mix of purple, blood red and grey, the clouds were tinged with black and the sun was barely visible. Black snowmen stood in the streets in gardens and on the pavements left behind by children eager to play in the snow even though it was a frightening shade. The blue Police Box stood on the pavement next to a covered telephone box, the Doctor hung onto the doorframe preventing any of his companion's from leaving the safety of the ship, he swayed in and out slightly trying to get a better view of the clouds.  
"What's happening? Where's all this come from?" Howard Moon asked first peering over the Doctor's shoulder up and down the street.  
"It's black snow. Poisonous." The old Time Traveller replied licking his lips and holding out a hand to catch a few flakes "When inhaled this can kill you eventually. Best to not get it on _you're_ skin though."  
"But Doctor, there are Snowmen. People have obviously been outside, haven't they?" Naboo asked admiring a near-by snow creation with sticks for arms and a rotten carrot for a nose.  
"I don't know. I can't see anyone."  
"How are we safe?" Howard asked quickly before Naboo could question the Timelord further.  
"The Tardis is keeping us safe." He brushed off his hands and shut the doors quickly blocking out the disturbing scene "I'll park inside your shop, don't mind do you Naboo?"  
"Doubt it's even open." The Shaman shrugged clearly not caring.  
"Give me a minute then." The Doctor pushed buttons and pulled levers while keeping an eye on the monitor, Vince watched with fascination hovering near the doors "Bollo should be in the flat, yes?"  
"Yeah, hope so." Naboo replied "What date is it?"  
"Not a clue yet, any bets?"  
"I bet we're in the future. A good few years!" Vince offered sounding a little more delighted than he probably should have been.  
"But the shop looked the same. Exactly the same. Surely if we had it would have been closed down due to no payments." Vince shrugged with a smile at the small Shaman "Bollo couldn't have exactly run the shop, could he?"  
"I agree with Naboo, I'd say a couple of months into the future at least." The Doctor straightened up pulling a lever back and settled the ship, the turquoise swirl died down to a still hum as he approached Vince "Here we are, in the shop." He motioned at the door, which Vince hurriedly swung open "Or the flat?" The Time Traveller stepped out facing the couch in the flat above the Nabootique "Oops. A little off, I was close."  
"Alright Bollo?" Vince grinned hugging the gorilla instantly who was trying to make a cup of tea.  
"Precious Vince! I have missed you."  
"What's been goin' on? How long we been gone?"  
"About two months."  
"What? Two months?" The Doctor asked looking confused, Bollo nodded simply while pouring more water into the kettle "But that's impossible!" He hurried to the window pulling out his glasses "What time is it?" He checked for the nearest clock which read five minutes to six "The news should be on then." He flicked the television on and searched for the news channel "Will there still be anything about the snow on the news?"  
"On the weather maybe." Bollo offered while gathering more mugs from the cupboards as everyone else settled themselves in front of the television.

The news reporter on the television talked about the local news but nothing related to the snow; there was a report on a local fund raiser, a story about a local boy who had overcome a life threatening illness and a short report on an old Zoo showing signs of life inside.  
"And now for the weather." The news reporter handed over to another person in the studio, the Doctor watched with a frown on his face while drinking from a mug of tea.  
"Thank you. Another snowstorm is due in the late hours of tonight which will result in another thick snowfall. Again we urge you all to stay indoors during the storm, keep your windows locked and sealed and keep all the doors shut. Make sure there are no drafts coming into your homes, it could be deadly. Experts advise your masks should be worn during sleep just in case, remember the snow is poisonous and if you are going to be venturing out tomorrow please make sure you're wearing your mask."  
"What masks?" The Doctor asked quickly as the weather report ended.  
"Bollo go get them." The gorilla hurried off and brought back a cardboard box that had been opened "These were given to each house when the snow first fell and started to kill. We have four."  
"Number of masks to number of people living in the houses." The Doctor thought out loud while reaching for a mask to examine it "Never really had any good memories with these things." He tossed it back into the box "And what did she mean by 'sealed' windows and doors?" Bollo pointed toward the window which looked normal to everyone else.  
"Men came and sealed the windows with special stuff."  
"What stuff?"  
"Bollo not know." The Doctor stood quickly pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver, he ran it along the window then frowned and straightened up.  
"This can't be right. It's sealed with a special liquid that isn't even available in this century. Who sealed it exactly? Was there a company name?"  
"No."  
"Logo? Anything like that?"  
"A 'T' shaped logo."  
"What does that mean, Doctor?" Naboo asked after a while of silence sensing danger.  
"Torchwood." He began "Torchwood, it must be. It can't be anyone else; no one else can get this type of technology. It's alien. And I bet the masks are too. But surely Torchwood can't be behind the snow, it must be someone else. What were the other reports on the news?"  
"Something about a kid who was ill." Naboo offered "And some charity thing."  
"Nah, they can't be the reason. Something else." The Doctor threw a hand to his hair ruffling it furiously in thought.  
"The woman said something about the Zoo." Vince offered while searching through the cupboards for anything to eat.  
"The what?"  
"The Zoo, some woman said it was lively again."  
"But that Zoo's been closed down ever since we left." Howard pointed out shooting Vince a look of confusion.  
"Well we can't wait for the ten o'clock news. Well I can't, let's go investigate this Zoo. Still know where it is?"  
"Oh yeah, we could track it down in no time." Vince smiled while pulling a packet of biscuits from the cupboard and tearing into them quickly.  
"Well, what are we waiting for then!" The Doctor sprung up and tossed a gas mask at Vince causing him to drop the packet in his hands.  
"No way, this is so out of fashion. I am not wearing that."  
"Don't come then."  
"That's not fair!" The Doctor shrugged then grinned at the defeated look on Vince's face "Is Howard coming with?"  
"It's up to him." The traveller smiled and threw another mask at Howard who caught it and reluctantly stood up "Naboo…Bollo?"  
"Naboo have Shaman meeting to catch up on. Important, about the snow." Bollo offered, the Doctor nodded understanding.  
"Hopefully they might sort something out."  
"Doubt it." Naboo shook his head and rolled his eyes "Get the carpet out Bollo." He reached for the two remaining masks and disappeared into one of the bedrooms.  
"Don't you need a mask Doctor?" Vince asked after trying on his own and looking in the mirror trying to make it appear more attractive.  
"I'm sure I can find one in the Tardis, another adventure…Excitin' isn't it Vince?"  
"If these were more fashionable then yeah I'd be excited! Who made these? They need some serious style tips."  
"And what better person to give them fashion tips than you, come on, Allons-y and all that!"


	2. Two

Speedy update as I already had this chapter written before I even uploaded the first part, this is a bit shorter but I think it gets things started quite nicely :)  
Dislcaimer: I own neither shows, just DVDs, tops and novels

**2**

Black snow flakes began to fall softly from the sky as the three time travellers trudged through pulling their jackets and coats closer, shivering from the cold.  
"These snowmen are kinda creepy." Vince admitted as they passed their fourth which had a tatty scarf wrapped around its chunky neck.  
"Don't look at them then." The Doctor replied smoothly strolling ahead with his hands in his pockets, an old gas mask from the Blitz over his head covering his face "So this Zoo…" He continued turning to Howard who was by his side, Vince now a couple of steps behind gazed up and down the street that seemed foreign to him with all the snow "How long has it been closed?"  
"Couple of years now, we still don't know why. It just sort of happened. One day we're cleaning out the elephant enclosure and the next we're flat hunting with Naboo and Bollo."  
"Strange."  
"The animals were taken away and all the staff were…Well, fired I suppose." Howard continued as best he could through the mask over his face.  
"Taken where?"  
"We don't know, to a better Zoo I suppose. The Zooniverse wasn't exactly the best Zoo in the world and the boss was just insane. And the owner well-"  
"Boss and an owner?" The Doctor interrupted.  
"Yeah, Bainbridge owned it but he suddenly disappeared the day before the animals were taken."  
"Seems a bit of a coincidence. What do you think, Vince?" The Timelord spun round to face an empty street covered in black snow "Vince?" He called "Oh where has he gone now? Does he always wander off? He always does when he's with me!"  
"Easily distracted. Should we find him?"  
"He's a big boy, he knows where we're going."

The sounds of children screaming and playing in a near by park attracted Vince's attention, a group of children hung around by the swing set in a large circle crowding over something or someone. Quickly he crossed the road forgetting about the Doctor and Howard and about going to the Zoo, instead he hurried and jumped over the small metal fence surrounding the park, he dashed past the plastic slides and benches and hurried to the group.  
"Scuse me…Scuse me…" He called carefully pushing himself past the kids to find a small boy laying on the floor in the snow on his back "Oh my god." He gasped while bending down to his knees. The child wore no mask and was coughing for fresh air "Where's his mask?" Vince asked to the children surrounding him but they simply shrugged "Don't you know this is dangerous?" He asked quickly "Where are his parents?"  
"Home." A little girl answered tucking her mitten hands into her coat pockets. Vince stood and looked past the children in search of the Doctor, he caught the faint sight of them but they seemed too far away, without thinking Vince slipped off his own mask and secured it as best he could around the boys head.  
"Where does he live?" Vince asked, the stagnant air catching in his lungs in an instant making him cough gently but again the children shrugged, instead Vince looked for the nearest building that would be open and ran.

The Doctor rattled the locked gates of the Zoo making the chain and lock around the handles clatter together. He quickly slipped a hand inside his blazer and pulled out a small device; his Sonic Screwdriver.  
"Don't know where I'd be without this."  
"Don't you think we should wait for Vince?" Howard asked scanning the street surrounding the Zoo for his best friend.  
"Like I said, he's a big boy! Come on." The Doctor let the chain fall to the floor and pushed the gates open allowing them entry.  
The Zoo was dark and deadly silent, no lights reached the area only that of the moon.  
"Well it's a bit quiet in here." The Doctor whispered while strolling past the cages frowning at each one "Good job there's nothing in them."  
"Why?"  
"Because I would have freed them all by now. Then not only would we have black snow but wild animals running loose in Dalston."  
"I take it you hate Zoos then."  
"Yup, pretty much."  
"Me and Vince loved it here." The two carried on until they reached the hut where Naboo used to sell souvenirs "We had good times here."  
"Hello, what's this door for? I do love a good randomly placed door!" The Doctor grinned turning the handle of a green door next to the abandoned souvenir hut, surprisingly it swung open with a gentle creak "Shall we investigate?"  
"Would be rude not to." Howard smiled back following the time traveller into the room trying to keep as quiet as possible "I've been here before though, Doctor."  
"Oh? What's down here?"  
"Secret lab."  
"Brilliant! If there's one thing I love more than a randomly placed door it's a secret lab!"


	3. Three

**Eeek long update much? Not much to say really apart from thank you to everyone who's reviewed and read so far :) **

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing **

**3**

Vince dashed from the park relying on his lungs to not give in easily to the vile air, the child just lay huddled in his arms, the mask was a bit too big for his head but it was better than nothing.  
He crossed the street glancing left and right for anything that would be open then spotted the Library knowing they never really closed, he hurried toward it and climbed the few steps and hammered on the door with his foot trying the handle awkwardly while keeping hold of the boy.  
"Hello?" He cried desperately still battering at the door until he heard a woman's voice call out.  
"Just wait, hold on!" She cried as the lock clicked letting Vince hurry in "Oh my god!" the woman gasped quickly shutting the door behind them, her own face was covered in a gas mask that had been put on in a hurry "Who are you? And what were you doing outside without a mask?" She slipped her own off letting her blonde hair tumble around her face.  
"My name's Vince." He mumbled through coughs while sitting the child on the counter by a computer "Bit dark in here in't it?" He checked the boy over after taking off the mask but didn't really know what he was doing.  
"You sound terrible, just wait here."  
"Weren't plannin' on goin' anywhere else." He half laughed and smiled at the boy "So what's your name?"  
"I'm Oliver." He replied "All my friends call me Ollie."  
"Cool, I'm Vince. Nice name you got."  
"Yours is funny."  
"Well I'm a funny guy." He grinned and got a small one back as the librarian returned carrying a green rucksack with a 'T' shaped logo on the front along with the words 'First aid'.  
"Here, you'll need this." She informed him while setting down the bag with a thud next to Oliver.  
"What is it?"  
"Oxygen of course…What else would it be?"  
"Sorry, I've been away for a while, from here." Vince muttered through the mask she had clamped on his face "What's your name then?"  
"Jenny, pleased to meet you Vince." She smiled at him while he coughed a little more.  
"How long do I need this then?"  
"Till I'm satisfied."

The Doctor and Howard found themselves in a long winding corridor, which was all too familiar to the ex zookeeper, the lights hanging from the ceiling were dim offering little light to the place.  
"So, where do we start first?" The Doctor asked glancing at the wooden doors that lined the walls either side of them "Which d'ya reckon?"  
"I don't know…"  
"Oh come on, you've been here before! You must remember where you went."  
"Not really, I woke up in here. It was Vince who found the place."  
"Ah."  
"But you decided to leave him behind."  
"I didn't leave him behind, I don't leave companions behind…" The Doctor threw a hand at his hair ruffling it slightly "Sort of."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Howard asked quickly in a hushed voice as they slowly strolled past the doors.  
"Well I've had to leave some companions behind but it was for their own safety. Anyone in my care…Well I'd rather leave them behind than see them dead, do you understand?" Howard nodded silently "I know what you're worried about, me leaving Vince behind. It won't happen, he isn't in danger."  
"How can you promise that though?"  
"I didn't and I can't, you just have to trust me. Now then, I say we use that door straight ahead. Last one's always the best." The time traveller hurried to the door and turned the handle "Locked, just a second." He retrieved his Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket and within seconds the door had clicked open "Come on then but be careful. Keep the gas mask close by, don't go loosing it. You never know when we might be running for our lives."  
"That's your life in one word isn't it? _Run_."  
"Pretty much, yeah." The Doctor grinned and gently pushed open the door leading the way in.

Vince sat on the counter by the computer swinging his legs while the boy wandered off to find a book to read, Jenny had disappeared for ten minutes and returned with two cups of tea and a hot chocolate for Oliver.  
"Here you go." She handed one of the hot mugs to Vince who took it and smiled while nursing it in his lap wrapping his cold fingers around it to heat them up "Spose you're wonderin' what I'm doing in the library so late." Vince looked down at her as she pulled a soft chair over from one of the computer desks and sat down on it.  
"No, actually I thought libraries never shut." Jenny laughed suddenly at what he had said "What's so funny?"  
"Libraries do shut you know. They don't stay open forever! I was just doing some extra work that I needed to get finished."  
"Oh right, lucky you were then."  
"Or you'd be dead." Vince nodded and sipped his tea in silence while Jenny studied him, the boy could be heard pulling books from shelves and flicking through them then putting them back again.  
"What?" Vince said at last meeting his gaze with Jenny's who suddenly looked down at her drink and took a mouthful.  
"Well, I don't mean to be rude but you don't seem the type of guy to be in a library."  
"Well I wasn't thinking straight; we needed to get inside din't we? Besides…What's that saying? Never judge a book by its cover? You're right anyway, I've never really come to a library, I hardly read." The pretty librarian almost choked on her tea at what he had said, "Don't die." Vince joked taking another mouthful.  
"Sorry…I just find it daft when people say things like that. You should start reading, don't know what you're missing." There was a long awkward silence between the two until Oliver returned with several books in his hands "Look, I'm sure you don't want to be here and I'd prefer to be at home and I'm sure he's supposed to be home by now too, his mother must be worried sick. I don't have spare gas masks so I'll have to phone Torchwood."  
"Sure, okay…" Jenny hurried toward the phone as Oliver placed his books on the counter next to Vince who flicked through them "Comics…I love comics." He smiled at the boy who grinned back.  
"I'm gonna take these home." Vince smiled again and slid himself off the counter then turned to listen to Jenny on the phone.  
"Hello my name is Jennifer Mash I work at the Dalston Library. Tonight a young man and a child appeared on the doorstep, I have no masks spare here and will be needing one for the child. Is it possible for someone to come and pick the child up?" She paused and then nodded mumbling a yes then hung up "They'll be here soon, we have to wait."

The Doctor had signalled to Howard to remain silent as they crouched behind some wooden crates in a large room filled with technology that Howard could never have imagined before, there were distant voices he recognised echoing from another room and were getting louder. The voices were soon accompanied by footsteps and the flickering of lights above as a switch was flicked flooding the room in bright white light. The Doctor tucked his head down below the boxes pulling Howard down with him telling him to remain silent no matter what, they both listened carefully to the conversation which bounced around the metal room.  
"You had better of locked the gates." A tough deep voice barked, one Howard's eyes widened at the sound of "I don't want any word of this getting out, especially not to Torchwood! Do you know what they'd do if they found this equipment?"  
"No?" Another voice answered which Howard too recognised.  
"They'd confiscate it! Destroy it, keep it, claim it as their own and strip it down and use it for themselves to save the precious Earth!" There was a brief pause then "Come, we have business to attend to." As a metal door slid shut the Doctor quickly reached into the blazer of his pocket.  
"Will Vince have his mobile with him?"  
"He always does."  
"Do you know the number?" Howard nodded as the Doctor pulled out a flip black phone and handed it to him "Dial it quick."  
"Why does a Time Traveller have a mobile phone?"  
"Friend gave it to me, said she'd phone in case of emergencies and what's wrong with a Time Traveller having a phone?"  
"Nothing…Just didn't think you'd need it y'know with a space ship and going back and forward in time…" Howard received a blank stare as he passed over the phone, the Doctor nodded a thank you and hit the call button immediately.


	4. Four

Oops, took my time to update this (apologies!)  
The sites been rather dead this week, don'tchu think?  
Ramblings aside, next chapter  
xx

**4**

The conversation between Jenny and Vince had long since died, the young boy sat happily at a small table reading through the books Jenny had scanned and checked out for him, Jenny herself sat at one of the computers flicking through records of overdue or lost books and Vince simply sat on the counter swinging his legs until his mobile phone vibrated against his leg. Quickly he fumbled about for it and jumped off the counter as a knock echoed against the wood of the main door, he clicked a button on his phone while Jenny hurried to the door.  
"Hello?" Vince asked slightly uncertain of the ID of the caller, he watched the door as Jenny slid across a bolt and unlocked it with a silver key "Doctor? Where are you?" Two women dressed in suits and gas masks entered the building along with one man who closed the door behind them "I'm at the Library." Vince continued over the phone "Well what do you think I'm doin'? I don't read and there's black snow outside! I needed shelter…This lad was in the park, no mask so I just panicked and grabbed him and ran." The man at the door introduced himself to Jenny as he slid off his mask "You want me to what?" There was a pause as the three strangers and Jenny watched Vince and listened to his conversation "On the box, right got it. When do you want me to come?" Another pause "Okay sure, just don't go gettin' into trouble yeah?" He laughed then quickly followed with "Alright then, yeah don't worry I won't forget! I'm on my way…I'll contact them." Then he clicked off the phone and slipped it back into his pocket "Sorry." He apologised with a slight smile then took a step toward the three suited people and offered his hand "Vince Noir."  
"Hello Mr Noir, we're from Torchwood London. Here to collect the boy." One of the women shook his hand and retrieved a spare gas mask from the man behind her "One child mask and do we have an identity for the boy?"  
"He's called Oliver." Vince offered taking the mask from the woman.  
"No last name?" He shrugged back at her as he retrieved his own mask and passed the child one to Oliver.  
"Didn't ask, look I really need to go help my friends out so…"  
"Friends? Where are they?"  
"At the Zoo…You're Torchwood, yeah?" The woman nodded seeming slightly bored, she sighed loudly before speaking again.  
"Yes sir, from Torchwood One in London."  
"Right yeah, we have a problem. We know what's causing the snow. Well more like who. God I sound just like him!"  
"Who?"  
"No one, now are you bothered bout this snow or what?"

There was a low hum of machinery in the metal room under the Zooniverse, lights flashed on the strange devises as the Doctor strolled round them pulling his glasses out from his coat and slipping them on, he examined each piece thoroughly until finally deciding it was not of this century and was most probably stolen or found.  
"Oh if Torchwood got their hands on this lot!" He mumbled while handling a strange metal box with flashing lights and buttons on the front, he hesitated then suddenly to Howard's disgust licked the side of the object "Mmm…" he hummed "Definitely alien. Blah, not too easy on the tongue either!" He stuck his tongue out and even wiped it on the sleeve of his blazer "Wouldn't recommend licking _that_."  
"I wouldn't recommend liking most things in here, Doctor." Howard muttered while watching a strange green liquid bubble over a Bunsen burner, the mixture slowly turned from green to blue then to grey and finally clouded into a thick black substance.  
"Ooh, that was pretty." The Time Traveller grinned while pressing his face closer to the beaker of liquid then dipping his finger in he tested it on his tongue and pulled a face immediately "Yuck! That must be what's in the snow."  
"So that's poisonous?"  
"Well…I suppose so yeah."  
"So are you gonna die now?"  
"We'll see." The Doctor strolled on to another table where a large piece of machinery sat buzzing; the monitor nestled into it displayed numbers and letters all jumbled up in a random order, there wasn't a keyboard near the screen in fact there wasn't a single one in the room.  
"What's all this for?" As the Doctor took a breath to answer his companion's question someone did it for him.  
"It is for controlling and manipulating the atmosphere now if you'd be so kind as to move your arses away from that table I would be extremely grateful and not have to shoot your brains out." The Doctor and Howard slowly turned to face a man with a thick moustache holding a pistol out at them.  
"Ah, hello there." The Time Traveller grinned madly sticking his hands into his pockets "What's the gun for? Can't talk with that can you?"  
"No but I can stop you from talking with it."  
"Who are you then? I'm the Doctor, this is Howard."  
"Yes I know who Moon is."  
"Oh you know each other? How lovely! A little reunion, cute."  
"Silence!" The man ordered pointing the gun straight at the Doctor who's smile dropped into a frown and a look of protest.  
"Who is he then, Howard?" The Doctor turned his head slightly to glance at his companion as he took a step toward the man and his gun.  
"Dixon Bainbridge."

The cell was the same as Howard remembered it from the time he and Vince had freed the Mutants, the walls were coated in thick grime and moss and the bars were rusted and old, the door creaked as it swung open and shut and the floor was hard and cold.  
Dixon Bainbridge took a step back from the locked cell and slipped a large rusty key into his pocket while twirling the pistol around one of his fingers not caring where it pointed, he grinned at his prisoners as they wriggled their wrists trying to squeeze out of the clinking handcuffs. He laughed to himself silently as the Doctor watched him with a deep frown on his face; the Time Lord leant against the bars pushing his face and forehead against them as Howard slumped against the wall in the shadows sighing loudly.  
"What were you doing in my laboratory?"  
"I think the question is what were _you_ doing in _your_ laboratory?"  
"And where is Noir? Surely, Moon, you and you're pretty little friend are still a duo?" Bainbridge stared at Howard tilting his head slightly to the right, Howard glared back coldly full of silent rage for the real life 'man of action' "Well?" He stopped twirling the gun and readied it letting a soft yet threatening click echo off the walls.  
"I don't know where he is." Howard replied truthfully staying at the back of the cell.  
"So…Bainbridge, now you know that we don't know where Vince is…You can tell me what you were planning."  
"What idiot spills his plan to a man who believes himself to be a hero?" Bainbridge snickered and quickly left the room not giving them a second glance, the Doctor spun round pressing his back into the bars and stared up at the ceiling filling his cheeks with air.  
"Well." He blew the air out in a loud drawn out sigh "This is…Homely."  
"What did Vince say? Where is he?"  
"At the Library." The Doctor whispered strolling toward Howard "He found a young boy with no mask in a park and rescued him. He's safe and he's on his way, I gave him strict instructions. You heard them."  
"Yeah but since when does Vince ever listen to anything anyone says?"  
"Good point."

The streets were hard to walk through never mind run, the two women from Torchwood had ordered backup and had stayed behind at the Library until it had come, neither had seen Vince nor Jenny slip out of the back door of the building both with masks on and determination to make it to the Zoo before they did.  
As they ran they kicked up the black thick flakes, the sky had turned a threatening shade of blood red but still managed to look beautiful as a hard white moon began to shine down onto the town. The pair felt their lungs burn as they pressed on, breathing through the masks was not easy and was made harder from running as fast as their legs would carry them. As they rounded a corner the Zoo came into view, it was deadly silent and dark giving it an eerie appearance.  
"Who phoned you? Who was he? And what did he want?" Jenny demanded as they hurried past the limp chain and padlock hanging feebly from one of the gates, Vince grabbed her and pulled her to the side behind one of the abandoned enclosures, both remained quiet and neither dared to breathe.  
They watched as a man clumsily pulled the chain back across the gates, he slammed them shut causing them to rattle then secured the padlock with a satisfying click then disappeared in a hurry.  
"The Doctor." Vince whispered at Jenny's confused expression "The man who phoned me he's the Doctor. He and Howard are in here somewhere and I bet they're trapped. We need to find the secret laboratory…Again. Come on." He pulled her out from the shadows without another word, she gave one last look toward the locked doors, their only exit was now sealed off.  
The snow flakes crunched below their boots as they calmly and quietly made their way through the Zoo to the familiar souvenir stand in the shape of a camel, with a hidden grin Vince hurried to the green door, pushed it open and hurried in signalling to Jenny to remain silent no matter what.

Two bodies followed the winding corridors towards the last door at the very end, Vince pressed an ear next to the door after removing his mask, he listened carefully but heard nothing but soft in-human hums. Slowly he let the door slip open, the first thing he saw was a pile of wooden crates and boxes; quickly he slipped past the door with Jenny following.  
"Aha." Vince grinned again as he picked up a solid metal pen and slipped it elegantly into his pocket.  
"Well, now what?" Jenny hissed seeming annoyed as she fumbled nervously with the gas mask in her hands.  
"Look; see that door over there. I reckon the Doctor and Howard are behind there, in a cell all locked up."  
"How do you even know that?"  
"Well the Doctor's been here, left his Sonic Screwdriver on the boxes. We just wait and stay silent." Jenny huffed heavily showing she did not think much of Vince's plan but the young traveller shrugged it off and shifted his vision between the two doors just waiting.


End file.
